Takie Noce
by anga971
Summary: Miniatura.


Autor: anga971

Beta: Leeni ;*

**Takie Noce**

_Takie noce jak ta przywołują wspomnienia. _

Ciało przy ciele, usta przy ustach. Nierówne, mieszające się oddechy. Rzęsa na policzku, włos na poduszce. Krew, pot, łzy. Długie dni spędzane na rozmowach. Jeszcze dłuższe noce. Czas nie miał dla nas żadnego znaczenia. A teraz cię nie ma... Codziennie nowe pytania, nowe wątpliwości. Nie dałem ci powodu, byś mi zaufał. Nie zrobiłem nic, przez co powinieneś był otworzyć się na mnie, jednak zrobiłeś to. Ofiarowałeś mi miłość, przebaczyłeś, choć sam tego nie potrafiłem. Od najmłodszych lat uczono mnie jak nie okazywać emocji. Prawie jak nie czuć. Jednak wbrew temu, co mówiono, jest to niemożliwe. Życie bez miłości jest pustką. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że kochać to niszczyć, a być kochanym znaczy zostać zniszczonym. Wierzyłem w to i to mnie zgubiło. Ty byłeś inny, codziennie powtarzałeś, jak ważny jestem dla ciebie. Wątpiłem w szczerość twoich słów. To było zbyt absurdalne. Bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata i ja? Tłustowłosy Mistrz Eliksirów, morderca Dumbledore'a, Śmierciożerca. Prowokowałem cię, aż wybuchałeś i uciekałeś. Nie widziałem cię później długimi tygodniami i nienawidziłem się za to. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, co wówczas robiłeś. Nieobecny dla świata. Byłem wtedy jak lalka, której odcięto sznurki, jak zepsuta pozytywka. Czekałem, zawsze czekałem na moment, w którym je wymienisz, aż mnie nakręcisz. Byłeś moim katharsis. Moim odkupieniem. Uzyskałem je. Odnalazłem spokój w twoich zielonych oczach.

_Takie noce jak ta przywołują łzy. _

Pamiętam, gdy po raz pierwszy inaczej na mnie spojrzałeś - bez dawno zakorzenionej nienawiści, poczucia zdrady. W tym wzroku było zrozumienie, ale żadnych oskarżeń. Od tamtego czasu spoglądałeś na mnie coraz częściej, a ja nieświadomie czekałem na te chwile. Chwile, w których nasz wzrok krzyżował się, chwile, w których rumieniłeś się, a potem odwracałeś zakłopotany. Stało się to niemalże rutyną. Śniadania, Eliksiry, korytarze, obiady, kolacje. Zawsze byłem odprowadzany intensywnym spojrzeniem. Z czasem zacząłem dostrzegać, że nie jesteś wierną kopią swego ojca. Czy on potrafiłby przejrzeć przez mury, którymi się otoczyłem? Nie, nie sądzę. Ty to zrobiłeś. W mojej pamięci pozostaną twoje pierwsze miłosne słowa wyszeptane nocą do mojego ucha, pozostawione bez odpowiedzi. Nic nie boli tak bardzo jak świadomość, że mogę ich już nigdy nie usłyszeć. Pozostało jedynie echo pełnych bólu nigdy niespełnionych obietnic. Echo twojego drżącego głosu zagłuszanego przez deszcz. Czerń nocy przyglądała się naszym bezbarwnym spotkaniom — twoim krzykom przepełnionym bólem, moim cichym odpowiedziom. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, ale kiedyś myślałem, że gdybym tylko mógł, gdybym mógł być najważniejszą osobą w twoim życiu, gdybym mógł spędzić z tobą cały czas świata, byłbym naprawdę szczęśliwy. Lecz czym dzisiaj są te słowa... Mówiłeś, że każda walka potrzebuje ofiar. Ty byłeś jedną z nich. Gdy byłeś obok, chciałem byś odszedł, pragnąłem zostać sam. Żałuję tego. Bez ciebie czuję się bezradny. Wspólnie stworzyliśmy nasz świat, który rozpadł się po twoim odejściu. Mam wrażenie, że niedługo moje wspomnienia o tobie znikną, rozpłyną się we mgle. Wtedy odejdę i ja. Boję się, że zapomnę słów, które wyszeptałeś przed odejściem. Z każdą kolejną upływającą sekundą nabieram pewności, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Tęsknię za tym nieśmiałym dotykiem, za oczyma, w których się zatracałem.

_Takie noce jak ta przywołują uśmiech. _

Pamiętam, gdy po raz pierwszy nazwałem cię po imieniu. Byłeś tym tak zdumiony, że kazałeś mi powtórzyć. Sam zorientowałem się, co zrobiłem, dopiero po fakcie. Tym razem nie było odwrotu. Nie mogłem udać, że nie widzę miłości wypisanej na twojej twarzy. Nie mogłem dłużej oszukiwać siebie, twierdząc, że jesteś mi zupełnie obojętny.

Kilka wieczorów później, gdy myślałeś, że śpię, założyłeś moją czarną, satynową pelerynę. Chwyciłeś jej brzegi palcami, dzięki czemu mogłeś ją rozłożyć jak skrzydła. Krążyłeś po pokoju niczym demon, stereotypowy wampir. Nagle przystanąłeś i odwróciłeś się w moją stronę, gdzie przyglądałem ci się spod przymrużonych powiek. Czekałem na twój ruch. Uniosłeś prawą rękę, zakrywając dolną część twarzy. Przeszedłeś przez pokój, ustawiając się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Nagle wskoczyłeś na łóżko, patrząc na mnie i, przybierając groźny wyraz twarzy, wyszeptałeś: Bądź mi uległy, Severusie.

Jakże zaskoczony byłeś, gdy nagle usiadłem, piorunując cię wzrokiem. Zacząłeś się jąkać i przepraszać. Tej nocy spałeś na kanapie.

Uśmiecham się. Jest to tak rzadki widok, że zapewne połowa durnych nieuków, którym od lat próbuję wbić coś do tych pustych makówek, zeszłaby na zawał.

Takich momentów było więcej. Innym razem, gdy niczego nie spodziewając się wkroczyłem z grymasem na twarzy do naszych wspólnych komnat, otoczyły mnie dźwięki Hungry Eyes, a ty z okrzykiem Łap mnie, rzuciłeś mi się w objęcia. O dziwo, złapałem cię i mimowolnie uniosłem. Byłeś tym tak samo zszokowany jak ja. Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtej nocy. Byłeś nieziemski.

Na pierwszą wspólnie spędzoną gwiazdkę dałeś mi w prezencie mugolskie urządzenie zwane kamerą. Żeby uwiecznić nasze wspólne chwile, mówiłeś. Tamtego wieczoru wyrzuciłem ją, by kilka dni później znaleźć identyczną w sklepie mieszczącym się w mugolskiej części Londynu. Nie mogłem znieść oskarżenia w twoich oczach, więc zabrałem cię na łąkę, na piknik. Nagrałem nas razem, gdy spożywaliśmy posiłek, kąpaliśmy się w pobliskiej rzece. Nagrałem ciebie, gdy w języku węży zapewniałeś mnie o swoim uczuciu. Nagrałeś mnie gdy w moich oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy. To właśnie tamtego wieczoru po raz pierwszy naprawdę się kochaliśmy. Nie był to już akt czysto fizyczny.

_Takie noce jak ta przywołują tęsknotę_.

Odchodząc mówiłeś, żebym nie tęsknił. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że po prostu zapomnę o wszystkim, co przez te lata nas łączyło? Czy myślałeś, że zapomnę o tym, czego mnie nauczyłeś? Myślałeś, że zapomnę o twoim uśmiechu, wspólnie spędzanych chwilach? Myślałeś, że zapomnę, jak to jest kochać i być kochanym? Zapomnę o delikatnym dotyku twoich dłoni, palcach wplątanych w moje włosy? Myślałeś, że zapomnę o smaku twoich ust, o twoim zapachu? Myślałeś, że na powrót stanę się bezlitosnym draniem, że ponownie odizoluję się od świata, zamknę w lochach? Harry, o czym myślałeś, gdy odwróciłeś się do mnie plecami i odszedłeś? Pozwoliłem ci na to. Pozwoliłem, gdyż uwierzyłem, że jeżeli się kogoś kocha, a ta osoba zechce odejść, mamy jej na to pozwolić. Że, jeżeli ta osoba nas kocha, wróci. Powiedz mi, Harry, co jest kłamstwem? Czy w rzeczywistości nigdy mnie nie kochałeś? Czy twoje Kocham cię to były jedynie puste słowa? Obietnice wspólnego życia aż do śmierci były jednym, wielkim żartem? Tęsknię za twym słodkim, nierównym oddechem, za twymi jękami, gdy doprowadzałem cię do agonii. Ile jeszcze czasu minie, nim zapomnę? Ile jeszcze czasu minie, aż zupełnie się poddam? Tęsknota jest okropnym uczuciem, które wypala człowieka od środka. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem, że może mnie to spotkać. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie był dla mnie na tyle ważny, żebym mógł za nim tęsknić, gdy odejdzie.

_Takie noce jak ta przywołują bezsenność. _

Jak długo to jeszcze ma trwać? Kiedy wreszcie niewidzialne pęta opadną?

Harry, wróć. Nadrobię wszystkie stracone chwile. Nareszcie powiem ci, jak bardzo cię kocham. Wezmę cię w objęcia, scałuję uśmiech z twych ust. Dam ci wszystko, czego dotąd nie miałeś. Dam ci rodzinę, poczucie bezpieczeństwa... Wszystko czego zapragniesz!

W noce takie jak ta myślę o śmierci. O ile łatwiejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby targnąć się na swoje życie niż być niszczonym przez uczucia. Lecz wtedy pojawia się nadzieja. Nadzieja, że nadejdzie nowe, lepsze jutro. Że, gdy usłyszę pukanie i otworzę drzwi, ty będziesz stał za nimi. Wiem, że jestem beznadziejny. Nie zasługuję na spokój ducha. Nie zasługuję na ciebie, Harry.

_Takie noce jak ta nie zdarzają się dwa razy. _

Przewracam się na drugi bok. Nie mogę znaleźć dogodnej pozycji, by wreszcie zasnąć. Rzucam krótkie _Tempus_ - trzecia nad ranem. Nagle słyszę urywane pukanie. Nie wierzę własnym uszom. Kto ma tyle odwagi, by zakłócać spokój Mistrza Eliksirów w jego własnych komnatach pięć godzin po ciszy nocnej?! Z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy zrywam się z łóżka, bezszelestnie przemierzam sypialnię, salon, aż w końcu docieram do drzwi. Biorę głęboki wdech, pragnąc się uspokoić. Nie pomaga. Z rozmachem otwieram drzwi. Nie wierzę w to, co, a raczej kogo, widzę.

— Wróciłem, Severusie.

Koniec.


End file.
